


Emotions ain't easy, sometimes you are not good at all

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Demigods, Alternative Universe - Percy Jackson, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augusto è probabilmente l’unico adolescente che appena arrivato al Campo Mezzosangue non rimane vittima della solita crisi esistenziale perché tutto il mondo che conosceva è appena stato spazzato via dalla consapevolezza che, ehi, quelle robe noiose che studiava a scuola sulle divinità greche e ninfe e satiri e centauri sono tutte storie vere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [maribingo](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/99185.html) @ landedifandom ; promtp: 42. _"Every human being has a basic instinct: to help each other out. Yes, there are assholes who just don't care, but they're massively outnumbered by the people who do."_ (Mark Watney, The martian)  
> Mi sa che l'unica altra cosa che ho da dire è che Epona è Gallia XD

Le reazioni degli adolescenti che dopo anni di tranquilla — chi più o chi meno — esistenza si ritrovano catapultati in un mondo in cui i miti e le leggende greche sono in effetti la realtà sono tutte diverse: c’è di sviene, chi si fa prendere da un attacco di panico, chi reagisce freddamente, chi chiede di tornare a casa e perfino chi scoppia a piangere.  
Augusto è probabilmente l’unico adolescente che appena arrivato al Campo Mezzosangue non rimane vittima della solita crisi esistenziale perché tutto il mondo che conosceva è appena stato spazzato via dalla consapevolezza che, ehi, quelle robe noiose che studiava a scuola sulle divinità greche e ninfe e satiri e centauri sono tutte storie vere.  
La sua unica reazione davanti ai due satiri che cercano di spiegargli come vadano esattamente le cose è di rimanere in silenzio per mezzo minuto e poi di cominciare ad urlare “che figata, che figata, che fi-ga-ta!” — per non parlare poi di quando si rende effettivamente conto che se è lì vuol dire per forza di cose che è figlio di una qualche divinità.  
Quando il satiro di cui non ha afferrato il nome ha finito di rinfrescargli la memoria su quali siano le divinità che potrebbero riconoscerlo al falò di quella sera Augusto non ha dubbi: «sarà sicuramente Zeus, devo essere per forza figlio di Zeus! Insomma avete visto quanto sono grande e possente? Devo essere per forza figlio di Zeus».  
Tutti i presenti hanno smesso di ascoltarlo da un po’, ormai, tranne una bionda che da lontano gli urla: «guarda che non frega un cazzo a nessuno!» e continua come se niente fosse ad allenarsi con la spada.  
Augusto alza le spalle con un sorriso che gli va da un orecchio all’altro perché in una giornata come quella nulla, nemmeno una bionda particolarmente acida, potrebbe turbare la sua felicità.  
Il satiro finisce il veloce giro turistico del campo cercando di spiegargli quali siano le diverse attività disponibili ma Augusto non riesce a pensare a nulla se non alla possibilità di essere il figlio del grande e potente Zeus.

Ripensandoci potrebbe anche non essere figlio di Zeus — bofonchia tra sé e sé osservando il lago e l’acqua che si increspa piano al soffio del vento — ed è sempre meglio prendere in considerazione altre possibili alternative per non rimanere troppo male davanti ad una delusione. In fondo, per quanto gli dispiaccia, non può certo avere l’assoluta certezza di essere figlio di una particolare divinità — anche se è certo che se dipendesse da una decisione Zeus farebbe qualsiasi cosa per avere lui come figlio.  
Ci sono almeno altre sei o sette alternative che tutto sommato non sembrano così tanto male, Poseidone per esempio! Poseidone, il signore dei mari e degli oceani e dei terremoti — sì, Poseidone non è affatto una brutta scelta come ipotetico padre divino.   
C’è un qualcosa di spaventoso nell’acqua che Augusto è certo di poter apprezzare al meglio — per non parlare poi dei terremoti e di quanto sarebbe figo poter muovere la terra o parlare con i delfini e convincere uno squalo ad azzannare qualcuno.  
Un paio dei figli del dio del mare cercano di fargli capire che le cose non funzionano esattamente così, ma Augusto ormai è sicuro: come seconda alternativa Poseidone non è affatto male.

Ares, poi, non parliamo di quanto sarebbe figo essere il figlio di Ares! Augusto passa mezza giornata ad osservare come quei ragazzi si allenano senza fermarsi neanche per un secondo e pensa che non ci sarebbe niente di più bello che passare il resto della sua vita a picchiare altra gente senza nessuna conseguenza negativa. Perfino quando i figli di Atena hanno la meglio — Augusto fissa con insistenza una meraviglia di ragazzo dai lunghissimi capelli scuri che sembra essere la mente del gruppo e che gli rivolge più di uno sguardo interrogativo — continua a pensare che forse essere figlio di Ares potrebbe essere perfino meglio che essere il figlio di Zeus.  
La guerra, la battaglia, la lotta per la sopravvivenza, la violenza bruta sono tutti concetti con i quali Augusto brama di potersi misurare prestissimo — perfino quando la stessa ragazza bionda di poco prima lo raggiunge di corsa.  
«Non pensare di avere vita facile qui solo perché sei grande e grosso» a quanto pare la ragazza si chiama Epona, è una delle figlie di Ares e nonostante la scarsa altezza picchia davvero forte — o almeno queste sono le conclusioni che la testa di Augusto trae dopo aver sbattuto violentemente contro il tronco di un albero. Figata.

Anche Apollo tutto sommato non sembra male come dio — in fondo è il dio di un sacco di cose e tolta la medicina e la poesia ci sono un paio di ambiti che ad Augusto non dispiacciono. Il dio delle pestilenze? Il dio degli arcieri? Si tratta sempre di cose cruente e sanguinose!  
Tanto cruente e sanguinose quanto la possibilità di essere figlio del dio degli Inferi — anche questo non sarebbe poi troppo male. Magari potrebbe evocare un esercito di morti per aiutarlo a portare a termine qualche missione o qualcosa di simile. In fondo Ade è una delle divinità più importanti, potrebbe almeno fregiarsi di quel nome altisonante.  
Perfino essere uno dei figli di Afrodite lo renderebbe abbastanza felice: si spiegherebbe finalmente da dove viene tutta quella bellezza sovrumana per la quale tutte le ragazze e tutti i ragazzi gli cadono sempre ai piedi.

La possibilità di essere uno dei figli di Atena — anche questa idea non è troppo malvagia: non c’entra un granché con l’intelligenza però almeno c’è sempre la questione della guerra che lo rincuora — gli torna in mente soltanto quando ormai sono tutti seduti attorno al fuoco e il bellissimo ragazzo di qualche ora prima si accomoda vicino a lui quasi con cautela: «il primo giorno al campo è sempre un po’ complicato, non è così?»  
«Complicato? È la giornata più bella della mia vita, non vedo l’ora che una delle divinità migliori mi riconosca!» sbotta Augusto senza fare troppo caso allo sguardo improvvisamente più severo dell’altro ragazzo.  
«Non dovresti parlare così degli dei, non ci sono divinità migliori di altre» lo rimprovera immediatamente, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato attorno a sé come se temesse una qualche ripercussione divina — e forse, ci ripensa Augusto, non è poi una possibilità così tanto remota.  
«In ogni caso è stupido fare lo sbruffone così, come se sapessi già di essere figlio di chi vorresti tu. Non puoi mai sapere cosa succederà ed è meglio non—»  
«Io lo so già cosa succederà» lo interrompe Augusto con la miglior espressione da sbruffone che riesce ad imbastire in quei pochi secondi; «verrò riconosciuto da qualcuno che non faccia schifo!»  
Un mormorio divertito attorno a lui lo costringe a smettere di fissare l’espressione di disappunto dipinta sul volto dell’altro ragazzo e a guardarsi intorno: «che c’è, che succede?»  
«Prova a guardare cosa c’è sulla tua testa, margheritina!» ride dalla parte opposta del falò Epona, spalleggiata da tutti i suoi fratelli. Augusto si porta immediatamente le mani tra i capelli con un accenno di panico e cerca di tirare via quel qualcosa che sembra essere incastrato tra i riccioli castani e che somiglia inquietantemente ad un mazzolino di fiori.  
«Che cos’è, che cos’è?» chiede al ragazzo accanto a lui con ansia crescente nella voce, strabuzzando gli occhi quando questi gli risponde “una corona di fiori”; «e come diavolo è arrivata sui miei capelli una corona di fiori?»  
Quando tenta di alzarsi e appoggia una mano per terra dall’erba spuntano otto specie di fiori differenti che, come se fosse del tutto normale, si arrampicano sul suo braccio e sembrano risplendere innaturalmente sotto la luce della luna.  
«Che sta succedendo, che sta—» Augusto è sull’orlo di un attacco di panico e, come se i fiori non fossero abbastanza, attorno ai suoi piedi sembra in procinto di crescere un intero campo di grano con tanto di spighe forti, rigogliose e del colore dell’oro.  
«Sei stato riconosciuto dal tuo genitore divino» si limita a commentare il figlio di Atena; «a quanto pare sei uno dei figli di Demetra».  
«La dea dei fiorellini?» geme Augusto con tutta l’incredulità di quella situazione mentre i gambi dei fiori gli si attorcigliano meglio sulle braccia e sembrano aver deciso di rimanere lì per il resto della sua vita; «ma non è possibile!»  
Tutto il resto del Campo Mezzosangue si unisce in un coro di risate — chiaramente stanno ridendo _di_ lui e non con lui — e Augusto passa il resto della serata a guardare sconsolato le spighe di grano e i fiori colorati che continuano a crescergli intorno.

Passano un paio di giorni prima che Augusto riesca a rivedere il figlio di Atena — Costantino, ha scoperto come si chiama grazie ai suoi nuovi fratelli che non sono stati particolarmente felici di averlo come compagno di casa dopo l’incidente del “la dea dei fiorellini” ma che almeno sono riusciti a dargli quell’informazione — e sono decisamente tra i giorni più difficili, complessi e stancanti della sua intera esistenza.  
I fiori che ha addosso non se ne sono ancora andati e sinceramente non sa se se ne andranno mai — magari è una punizione divina per quello che ha detto — e ha scoperto di essere allergico ad una delle cinquecento varietà che gli sono cresciute addosso. Scoprire quale, poi, sarebbe meraviglioso.  
«Sta andando tanto male?» gli chiede Costantino con un sorriso quasi impercettibile — Augusto immagina che ce l’abbia con lui per il comportamento dell’altra sera e in effetti non può dargli torto. Si chiede comunque perché gli stia parlando, visto il modo in cui si è comportato, ma dopo tre giorni di assoluto silenzio — se non si considerano le prese per il culo di Epona e dei suoi fratelli  — Augusto non ha tutta questa voglia di farsi delle domande a riguardo e si limita ad esserne felice.  
«Penso che potrebbe andare peggio» alza le spalle cercando comunque di dimostrarsi più rilassato di quanto non sia in realtà e sforzandosi di ignorare lo sguardo indagatore di Costantino.  
«Se ti serve una mano puoi chiedere a me, anche se la prossima volta magari potresti evitare di fare lo stronzo con una persona che hai appena conosciuto e che cercava solo di darti una mano» e con un ultimo sguardo penetrante Costantino se ne va, lasciando Augusto che si sforza in ogni modo di chiudere la bocca.  
Non ha idea del perché Costantino voglia essere gentile — lui di certo non lo sarebbe, se fosse nei suoi panni — ma l’idea di avere qualcuno che non sembra avere come unico obbiettivo quello di prenderlo in giro non gli dispiace affatto. E chissà, magari le cose andranno meglio.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salta fuori che Epona — la bionda che ha passato le prime due settimane a prenderlo per il culo e a picchiarlo in ogni occasione possibile e più o meno autorizzata — non è poi così male: una volta superata la scorza da dura e l’espressione da tigre famelica che rivolge a chiunque non le piaccia, la ragazza riesce perfino ad essere simpatica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il [maribingo](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/99185.html) @ landedifandom ; prompt libero: _Take Me Home - Jess Glynne._ ”.  
> Per chi fosse interessato ho già scritto di Augusto e Costantino [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2990737&i=1) e qui.  
> Come avevo previsto ci sono finiti dentro una marea di piccoli ancients perché sono ancora una classicista nell’anima e li amo da morire (e che rispecchiano al 90% i miei headcanon con tanto di ship e cazzi vari quindi idgaf), nello specifico:  
> \- **Epona** è Gallia, come dicevo nel capitolo precedente e **Edelmar** è Ancient Germany o come lo volete chiamare.  
>  \- **Kenna** è Britannia e **Killian** è, abbastanza ovviamente, Celt.  
>  \- **Neptis** è Antico Egitto e **Alessandro** è l’Impero Macedone (sì, la strizzata d'occhio era così grossa che l'occhio mi è caduto, sono molto sottile).  
>  Il figlio di Ares è Persia, i figli di Atena sono città greche a caso tipo Atene | Tebe | Sparta, il figlio di Nemesi invece è Cartagine.  
> 

Salta fuori che Epona — la bionda che ha passato le prime due settimane a prenderlo per il culo e a picchiarlo in ogni occasione possibile e più o meno autorizzata — non è poi così male: una volta superata la scorza da dura e l’espressione da tigre famelica che rivolge a chiunque non le piaccia, la ragazza riesce perfino ad essere simpatica.  
«Hai vinto tu solo perché ero distratta, lo sai perfettamente» sibila la ragazza da terra quando Augusto si china a guardarla con un’espressione di trionfo dipinta sul viso; «fai ancora schifo come nei primi giorni, novellino».  
Augusto non risponde, limitandosi ad aiutarla a rialzarsi e a sorridere soltanto tra sé e sé: la disperazione iniziale dopo la scoperta di essere un figlio di Demetra è più o meno svanita — nonostante dentro di lui rimanga sempre un pizzico di amarezza — soprattutto grazie alla scoperta che, sorpresa sorpresa, è davvero bravo a fare le cose che fanno tutti gli altri.  
Equitazione — anche se un pegaso è leggermente diverso da un cavallo normale? Ad Augusto sembra improvvisamente di aver passato tutta la vita in groppa ad un cavallo. Tiro con l’arco? Perfino i figli di Apollo sono stupiti dalle sue abilità come arciere. Combattimenti con spada e armatura? A quanto pare l’essere figlio di Demetra non vuol dire esclusivamente avere il pollice verde: in poco tempo Augusto risulta essere bravo tanto quanto la maggior parte dei ragazzi che già frequentano il campo da qualche estate.  
Perfino il ragazzo di Epona è costretto ad ammettere i progressi di Augusto: non che lui abbia particolarmente voglia di passare ogni singola giornata con quel bellimbusto biondo — che per la cronaca si chiama Edelmar, è uno dei figli di Apollo ed è insopportabilmente bravo a fare qualsiasi cosa — ma quei due non vogliono passare più di dieci minuti separati e in fondo quel povero ragazzo un po’ gli fa pena. Epona sembra essere leggermente più dolce con lui che con tutti gli altri, però si tratta sempre di doverla sopportare tutto quel tempo e perfino lui non è sicuro di avere la forza necessaria per farlo — e d’altra parte la dolcezza di Epona si traduce comunque in pugni nello stomaco e gare a chi riesce ad atterrare per primo l’altro in mezzo al fango.  
Anche gli altri figli di Demetra non sono poi così male, specialmente dopo aver smesso di tenergli il muso per quella stupida frase che, davvero!, non voleva essere una cattiveria nei loro confronti. La migliore di tutti probabilmente è Kenna, che è più grande di lui di un paio d’anni e che dopo un paio di insulti iniziali e un tentativo di soffocarlo con dell’edera, sembra averlo preso abbastanza in simpatia. Almeno quel tanto che basta, all’inizio, per portarlo con sé in giro per il campo e a spiegargli un po’ come funzionano le cose lì e, più avanti, per diventare davvero sua amica.  
Uno dei figli di Poseidone passa così tanto tempo a seguirla e a cercare di attirare la sua attenzione che Augusto ha finito per diventare anche amico suo. Killian, così si chiama il ragazzo, apprezza le battute cretine tanto quanto lui e quando non è troppo preso a parlare di quanto Kenna sia bella — o quando non è troppo impegnato a difendersi dalle piante che lei gli fa crescere addosso per tenerselo lontano almeno cinque minuti — Augusto riesce a divertirsi parecchio in sua compagnia.  
Tante delle sue convinzioni su come dovrebbero essere i vari semidei sono state spazzate via in pochissimo tempo: era sicuro che i figli di Afrodite fossero un po’ delle mezze seghe, tutti interessati ai vestiti e al trucco e a quelle altre cose frivole fino a quando non ha conosciuto una delle ragazze più spaventose di sempre.  
Neptis — che ha un nome bellissimo ma strano perché, così raccontano gli altri ragazzi, è figlia di Afrodite e di un famosissimo attore egiziano — è la capogruppo della casa e in tutto il campo non esiste nessuno che possa incutere timore più di lei. No, nemmeno uno dei figli di Ares con gli schizzi di sangue in faccia o uno dei figli di Zeus che minaccia di fulminare qualcuno con una saetta o uno dei figli di Ade con gli scheletri che spuntano dalla terra. Perfino Augusto si sente intimorito di fronte allo sguardo imperioso della ragazza che non ha nemmeno bisogno di aprire la bocca per convincere chiunque a fare tutto quello che vuole lei — compreso buttarsi giù da un pegaso in volo.  
Ed è una fortuna che tra tutti i ragazzi del Campo ci sia una persona che riesce a tenerle testa almeno un poco — ed era altrettanto ovvio che questa persona dovesse essere uno dei figli di Zeus, un certo Alessandro che ad Augusto piace davvero molto poco con tutte quelle arie da eroe perfetto e degno degli Dei e via dicendo.  
Apparentemente, però, gli Dei sono anche dalla sua parte: fin dal primo giorno Neptis si è dimostrata abbastanza tranquilla nei suoi confronti e, anzi, un paio di volte gli ha perfino rivolto uno sguardo piuttosto neutrale. Niente di troppo spaventoso, qualcosa che Augusto è più o meno riuscito a gestire, nonostante l’evidentissimo tremito delle gambe.  
Quasi tutti i ragazzi del Campo sono, chi più chi meno, abbastanza simpatici — Augusto non riesce proprio a mandare giù un paio di persone ma in fondo questa cosa gli sembra abbastanza normale: l’ennesimo figlio di Ares che non smette di prenderlo in giro per ogni singola cosa, un paio di figli di Atena che lo reputano troppo stupido per aprire la bocca e uno dei figli di Nemesi con il quale sembra essere particolarmente in competizione.  
Costantino è rimasto, dal primo giorno fino a questo momento, il punto fisso più luminoso per lui: non gli si avvicina spesso — sotto sotto sospetta che non l’abbia ancora perdonato del tutto per il modo in cui l’ha trattato — ma in qualche modo Augusto sente sempre il suo sguardo addosso e la cosa non può che fargli piacere. Finiscono spesso per fare qualcuna delle attività insieme, nonostante Costantino sembri essere molto più interessato alla parte teorica e strategica che a quella pratica che ad Augusto piace tanto, e pian piano scopre che l’altro ragazzo ha la sua stessa età e che si trova al campo da quando aveva otto anni, dopo essere scappato di casa per motivi che nessuno ha voglia di spiegare ad Augusto.  
I figli di Atena sembrano essere tutti estremamente protettivi nei suoi confronti, tanto che Augusto riesce ad avvicinarlo solo quando è più o meno da solo — e a volte nemmeno quando è da solo: Costantino tende ad isolarsi tanto e quando lo fa preferisce non essere trovato. Augusto impiega quasi un mese intero per trovare il punto preciso tra gli alberi dove il figlio di Atena va a nascondersi e quando finalmente ci riesce non arriva proprio a capire che forse Costantino preferirebbe davvero rimanere da solo. Viene cacciato via in malo modo e si rende conto che probabilmente questa non è stata la mossa migliore per fargli cambiare idea su di sé.  
Prima o poi però, ne è sicuro, riuscirà a farsi perdonare del tutto e a quel punto magari Costantino vorrà passare un po’ più di tempo con lui. E poi, chissà.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva ad un certo punto il momento in cui Augusto decide di essere stanco di venire continuamente ignorato da Costantino — perché nessuno in quattordici anni di esistenza l’ha mai ignorato con così tanta tenacia e questa cosa proprio non gli va giù.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho neanche avuto il tempo di rileggerla quindi-- idk XD

Arriva ad un certo punto il momento in cui Augusto decide di essere stanco di venire continuamente ignorato da Costantino — perché nessuno in quattordici anni di esistenza l’ha mai ignorato con così tanta tenacia e questa cosa proprio non gli va giù.

Costantino non lo guarda mai, nemmeno quando Augusto fa del suo meglio nell’arena e riesce ad atterrare perfino quella furia di Epona; non lo considera mai, nemmeno quando Augusto tenta in ogni modo possibile di attirare la sua attenzione con la sua estrema bravura in ogni singola cosa.

Costantino sembra perfino compiere uno sforzo sovrumano per rivolgergli un minimo di attenzione  quando Augusto prova a parlargli di qualsiasi cosa — e letteralmente, ad un certo punto Augusto scende ad un livello di disperazione tale da provare a parlare del libro che Costantino sta leggendo, finendo per fare una gigantesca figura di merda quando l’altro ragazzo gli chiede un parere a riguardo e Augusto non ha nemmeno idea di quale sia il titolo.

Ci riprova più e più volte, finendo sempre e costantemente per essere ignorato o per sembrare un perfetto idiota — cosa che è sicuro non lo faccia avanzare un granché nella classifica delle persone preferite da Costantino.

Non ha bene idea del perché ci tenga così tanto ad essere considerato da lui — sa solo che ogni volta che lo guarda il suo stomaco si attorciglia in modi che non ha mai provato prima.

La verità è che tutto quello che vuole è che anche solo per una volta, per una singola volta, Costantino lo guardi in un modo che non sia neutro e apatico. Che solo per una volta Costantino gli rivolga un sorriso o uno sguardo che significa _qualcosa_.

«A che pensi?» Kenna gli sfiora un braccio per riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri, cercando allo stesso tempo di ignorare Killian che da lontano tenta in ogni modo di attirare l’attenzione della figlia di Demetra; «che ti succede?»

«Niente» sbuffa come una risposta Augusto, tentando di concentrarsi sulla colazione e non sul tavolo dei figli di Atena dove, come suo solito, Costantino è totalmente immerso nella lettura di un tomo dall’aria particolarmente minacciosa.

«Parlami, altrimenti sarò costretta ad andare a strozzare Killian con dei tralci d’edera» tenta di farlo ridere la ragazza, riuscendo però soltanto a strappargli un mezzo sorriso.

«Perché sto così tanto antipatico a Costantino?» chiede dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, lo sguardo di nuovo fisso sulla tavolata dei figli di Atena. Kenna ride per qualche motivo che decisamente Augusto non sa spiegarsi: «ma di che parli, testa di rapa?»

«Be’, voglio dire— sembra sempre così indifferente rispetto a tutto quello che faccio! E non mi guarda mai! Tutti quanti mi guardano e invece lui non lo fa mai!» si rende conto di suonare decisamente molto infantile ma la verità è che non può farne a meno.

«Sei impazzito? No, dico sul serio, sei completamente andato fuori di testa?» Kenna ride di nuovo e Augusto non può fare altro che rimanere a fissarla con l’espressione più ebete sulla faccia della terra — o almeno sicuramente dell’intero Campo Mezzosangue; «ma se Costantino passa tutto il tempo a guardarti!»

La bocca di Augusto si spalanca e non si richiude più fino a quando Epona — non sa bene da dove sia arrivata e perché non sia seduta al suo tavolo — non gli molla un pugno sotto al mento e lo costringe a chiuderla; «che vuol dire _passa tutto il tempo a guardarmi?_ Non è vero! Ogni volta che lo guardo lui sta sempre facendo altro!»

«Forse è perché non vuole farsi vedere mentre ti guarda» commenta Kenna con un’alzata di spalle, quasi più concentrata sull’arduo compito di evitare di dare peso a Killian che, per attirare la sua attenzione, ha preso a lanciarle dei pezzi di pane addosso.

«Forse è perché si vergogna di avere una cotta per un cretino come te» è l’ultimo commento di Epona, prima che si decida a tornare al tavolo dei figli di Ares, lasciando soltanto Kenna ad avere a che fare con un Augusto completamente sconvolto.

«Una cotta per me? Come sarebbe a dire una cotta per me?» ripete per l’ennesima volta Augusto, incredulo e stupefatto, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da Costantino — che, ignaro di tutto, continua a parlare con gli altri figli di Atena.

Kenna sbuffa sonoramente alle parole del ragazzo, scuotendo la testa come se si trovasse davanti ad un bambino troppo piccolo per capire un certo tipo di cose: «non è tanto difficile da capire, testa di rapa. Non vedi che ti guarda perché ogni volta che _tu_ guardi lui, Costantino fa finta di niente».

Augusto apre e richiude la bocca senza dire nulla, cercando un commento sensato o una replica intelligente a quella frase che improvvisamente ha ribaltato tutte le convinzioni che aveva sviluppato in mesi e mesi e mesi.

«Tu pensi davvero che sia così?» è tutto quello che riesce a domandare, mentre per l’ennesima volta il suo sguardo finisce su Costantino — che ha abbandonato del tutto il cibo ed è totalmente concentrato sul libro che uno dei suoi fratelli gli ha appena porto.

«Tutti quanti lo pensiamo, Augusto, non c’è una singola persona in tutto il campo che non se ne sia accorta» Kenna alza gli occhi al cielo davanti all’incredulità di Augusto; «non ti sei chiesto perché tutti quanti i figli di Atena hanno cominciato a guardarti malissimo?»

«Credevo fossero soltanto molto protettivi!»

«Appunto! Sono protettivi perché qualsiasi cretino si renderebbe conto che hai una cotta per Costantino e che Costantino ha una cotta per te!» Kenna alza le mani in segno di palese sconfitta, scuotendo la testa; «basta, basta, io mi arrendo, non so più come dirtelo».

«Kenna—!» cerca di fermarla Augusto, con scarsissimi risultati. «No, ti giuro, preferisco sopportare Killian piuttosto che sentirti fare la stessa domanda per la millesima volta!»

Augusto non può fare altro che lasciarla andare e tornare a domandarsi se tutto quello che Epona e Kenna gli hanno appena detto sia la verità.

 

«Ho deciso che gli farò capire che mi piace» esordisce Augusto all’improvviso, interrompendo Killian e il suo sproloquio su quanto Kenna fosse bella e intelligente e forte e bella e bella e forte.

«Eh? A chi? Che cosa?» il figlio di Poseidone lo guarda senza capire, cercando di distrarsi dal pensiero di Kenna — e, soprattutto, cercando di smettere di sbirciare tra i cespugli per poterla vedere allenarsi nell’arena insieme agli altri semidei.

«Sto parlando di Costantino» replica Augusto come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo; e un po’ lo è, anche per Killian che di solito non ha occhi per nessuno che non sia una certa figlia di Demetra; «ho deciso che gli farò capire che mi piace».

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea, almeno magari la smetti di fare quella faccia triste ogni volta che Costantino non ti guarda».

«Io non— oh, questo non è il punto, okay?» Augusto riesce in qualche modo ad impedirsi di arrossire davanti alle sopracciglia inarcate dell’altro. Non gli piace questa strana sensazione di essere costantemente alle strette, non gli piace affatto.

«Okay, okay, lasciamo perdere. Quindi che hai intenzione di fare?» chiede semplicemente Killian, lasciando perdere l’argomento precedente e ricordando ad Augusto per l’ennesima volta perché quel ragazzo gli piace così tanto; «gli fai spuntare qualche fiore vicino?»

«I fiori sono troppo poco».

«Troppo poco? E che hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi fargli crescere un albero intero addosso?»

Il luccichio negli occhi di Augusto è a dir poco spaventoso: «una quercia. Mi sento che gli piacciono le querce. E poi le querce sono grosse, molto meglio di qualche fiore».

«Oh.. okay, buon per te. Spero che ti vada meglio di come sta andando a me» replica Killian, tornando ad infilare la testa nel cespuglio nella speranza che Kenna non lo noti e non ordini al cespuglio di infilarsi completamente nella sua gola. Il che è un possibilità molto concreta.

Augusto sbuffa a metà tra il divertito e l’infastidito: Kenna e Epona sono troppo intelligenti per volerlo ascoltare per più di due ore di fila e il suo unico amico disponibile è troppo stupido per riuscire ad ascoltarlo per più di dieci minuti di fila. La sua vita è davvero difficile.

 

«Costantino! Costantino aspetta!» lo chiama Augusto da lontano, correndogli dietro per poterlo fermare prima che il figlio di Atena arrivi troppo vicino alla sua capanna.

Costantino si volta con un’espressione stupita dipinta sul viso — stupito perché Augusto non è solito comportarsi in quel modo con lui, perché Augusto non è mai stato il tipo da rincorrerlo e urlare il suo nome per farsi notare, perché non ha la più pallida idea di cosa voglia — e rallenta il passo quel tanto che basta perché il figlio di Demetra lo raggiunga.

«Non andare di là» si limita a buttare fuori Augusto, tutto d’un fiato, evitando con un’espressione fin troppo colpevole lo sguardo di Costantino.

«.. Ma devo andare a prendere un libro che ho lasciato sul letto» replica Costantino senza capire, cercando di superare Augusto e riprendendo il percorso verso la capanna.

«No! Non puoi!» lo blocca Augusto — ringraziando di essere grande e grosso —, prendendo per le spalle e costringendolo a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Costantino gli rivolge uno sguardo a metà tra il sorpreso e l’infuriato, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro.

«Lasciami andare».

«Non puoi andare».

«Lasciami andare subito» il tono di voce di Costantino cambia pericolosamente fino a diventare qualcosa che Augusto di certo non voleva sentire.

«Non posso lasciarti andare» replica per l’ennesima volta, rischiando l’ira funesta di un figlio di Atena — e probabilmente quella della stessa Dea? Non è sicuro di volerlo sapere, sinceramente.

Costantino assottiglia terribilmente lo sguardo, liberando la mano dalla presa di Augusto e rimanendo immobile — sapendo perfettamente che qualsiasi tentativo di muoversi è sostanzialmente inutile: «dimmi perché non posso andare».

«Non—» deglutisce sonoramente Augusto nell’esatto momento in cui l’ennesima negazione si forma nella sua mente e lo sguardo di Costantino si assottiglia ancora di più; «non te lo posso dire. Non te lo posso dire, mi dispiace».

«Fammi vedere se ho capito bene: mi stai trattenendo qui contro la mia volontà e non posso nemmeno sapere perché?»

«.. Più o meno» è la prima cosa che passa per la mente di Augusto — che, troppo concentrato sullo sguardo incredulo di Costantino, non si rende conto della folla di persone infuriate che corre verso di loro strillando insulti di vario genere.

«Chi è stato, adesso voglio sapere chi è stato il perfetto idiota che ha pensato bene di distruggere la nostra capanna facendoci spuntare una maledettissima quercia in mezzo!» urla uno dei figli di Atena, fissando con sospetto Augusto.

Costantino spalanca la bocca incredulo, voltandosi a cercare lo sguardo — colpevole, decisamente colpevole — del figlio di Demetra e subito dopo quello dei suoi fratelli.

«Non so perché ma qualcosa mi dice che è tutta colpa tua» continua lo stesso ragazzo dallo sguardo minaccioso, rivolgendosi ad un Augusto convinto di stare per fare una fine terribile.

Non ha la più pallida idea di quanto i figli di Atena possano essere vendicativi — qualcuno deve averglielo accennato ma con tutta probabilità lui era troppo distratto per prestare attenzione — ma ha la netta sensazione che in questo specifico caso non si limiteranno a dargli un buffetto sulla guancia e a chiedergli di non farlo mai più.

«Non è stato lui» interviene all’improvviso Costantino, causando una reazione a dir poco incredula in tutti i suoi fratelli e nello stesso Augusto; «è stato insieme a me tutta mattina, non può essere stato lui. Deve essere colpa di qualcun altro».

Augusto lo fissa con la bocca spalancata mentre un milione di ipotesi diverse gli ronzano nella testa, confondendolo più del solito. Perché mai Costantino dovrebbe mentire per lui? Perché mai dovrebbe mentire a tutti i suoi fratelli per coprirgli le spalle?

Le sue riflessioni vengono interrotte degli sguardi sospettosi dei figli di Atena che se ne vanno portandosi via Costantino e la sua unica possibilità di chiedergli spiegazioni: nei giorni successivi Costantino si rifiuta di rispondere a una qualsiasi delle sue domande e Augusto non può fare altro che chiedersi che cosa passi per la testa dell’altro ragazzo.

Un giorno forse riuscirà a capirlo. Forse.


End file.
